


my jolly sailor bold.

by ofswordsandpens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, dark merfolk, mermaid percy, pirate Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofswordsandpens/pseuds/ofswordsandpens
Summary: "The legends say a kiss from a mermaid — a merman — can save a sailor from Davy Jones’s locker."





	my jolly sailor bold.

**Author's Note:**

> the mermaid/pirate fic idea I've had for ages. I might flesh this out and do some more one-shots in the future but I'l go ahead and post this one-shot here for now.

“The legends say a kiss from a mermaid — a merman — can save a sailor from Davy Jones’s locker.”

“And is that what _you_ think?” Percy’s eyes flick to hers. They’re startlingly vibrant against the dark, starry waters —  shimmering in shades of ocean blues and sea greens — and Annabeth feels as if she’s drowning in them. “That with one, _sweet_ kiss you could breathe water as easily as you do air?”

He smiles crookedly and his gaze falls down to her lips, _daring_ , and something clenches in her stomach. 

His fingertips brush lightly along her hand, cold, wet — she shivers — and then loops around her wrist. He slowly guides her hand from the ledge and she follows that pull, leaning farther and father over the waters. 

_(The dark, depthless waters.)_

“I think…” His face is close. Beautiful. And radiant and enchanting and _sharp_  in the gleam of the moon. She yearns to trace her fingers over the angles. To sweep back the thick locks of almost curls that are plastered to his skin. 

Their entwined hands sink below the water.

“I think…” She can feel his breath against her lips. His eyes are so bright…

“I think you’ll _sweetly_ drown me if I let you.”

And he stiffens at the edge of her blade, pressed neatly against his throat.

They remain like that, for a heartbeat, the air charged and anticipating and she yelps at the sudden jerk of his hand that plunges her arm deeper into the water. There’s the sharp press of nails at her skin and with her other hand she pushes her dagger a _little_ more firmly to his jugular. — A warning.

“How wise you are.” His lips curve into a smile, eyes glinting, _appraising_ , and she smirks.

“I would hope so.”


End file.
